Don't go
by Sutta
Summary: Sasuke gets is tired of the lonelyness and tries to commit suicide. Sakura saves him and now there living together... Pairings: SasuxSaku
1. Chapter 1

Hi I'm writing another fanfic my last two sucked so I deleted them. Yea well this one is angsty maybe it will be better (I hope).

**I don't own naruto!**

Story: Sasuke is tired of not being able to kill Itachi and tries to commit suicide. Luckily Sakura finds him before its too late. Pairings SasxSak

- - - - - - - - - - - -

**Sasuke's Pov**

This loneliness, isolation, hate so much hatred has built up inside me and its all because of you nii-san. Why? Why did you kill everyone? Why did you kill mother and father? All of this hate I just can't take it anymore nii-san.

I walk to the kitchen and grab a knife. I hold it over my wrist and wince in pain as I cut my wrist. The red blood pours out of me and drips onto the kitchen floor. I can feel myself slowly dieing I guess this is going to be the end. My eyes get heavy and I drop to my knees with the knife still in my hands. See what you have driven me to nii-san? I look at the pool of blood before me I had lost more blood than I had thought.

**End of Pov**

It was late and the moon shone on Sakura as she walked home her usually way after training with Tsunade-sama.

"_Why does she keep me there so late and then ask me to come so early…_" Sakura thought to herself.

She kept walking until she was in front of Sasuke's house. She sensed something was off for some reason as she walked past tonight. Like he was in trouble or something.

"I guess I should go check and see if he's okay…But what if he isn't and he gets mad at me…Oh well that's just a chance I have to take…"

She walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell and stood and waited for an answer. Sakura rang the doorbell a few more times. Still no answer now she knew something was wrong cause Sasuke would normally be awake still around this time. She turned the door knob.

"I don't know why I thought the door would just be open…"

Sakura used what was left of her chakra to open the door. She ran through all of the rooms in Sasuke's house until she came to the kitchen. She screamed in horror at what she saw before her. Sasuke lay unconscious in a pool of blood on his kitchen floor with a knife beside him.

"Sas-Sasuke-kun!"

Sakura checked to see if Sasuke was still alive he was just barely. She had to get Sasuke to Tsunade and fast. She grabbed some bandages from her bag and wrapped them around Sasuke's wrists and carried him on her back. Oh why did Sasuke's house have to be so big at a time like this? She finally found the front door and ran as fast as she could to Tsunade's.

Sakura ran up three flights of stairs and finally made it to Tsunade's office. She banged on the door as hard as she could. The door opened and Shizune gasped at what she saw. Tsunade looked up and was too shocked at what she saw.

"Please help Sasuke-kun…"

- - - - - - - - - -

Sasuke: -sigh-

Me: what!

Sasuke: why did you make me all angsty?

Me: because. Everyone knows you are and you do too

Sasuke: Pft!

- - - - -

Phew I'm done with the first chapter. I like how it is so far but if you don't like it please tell me what I can do to make it better! Anyways please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Yes, yes I know I left my fanfic at a cliffhanger and it was kinda short but too bad for you all! MUHAHAHAHA! And I don't hate Sasuke-kun well I was mad when I had found about him going to Orochimaru and anyways I won't spoil it for some people who might not watch the subbed episodes or read the manga. But now here's the newest chapter of my fanfic!

- - - - - - - - - -

"W-What happened to him!" Tsunade asked Sakura worried.

"I-I don't know…" Sakura sobbed.

"Well I'll ask later we have to have to act quickly."

With that said Tsunade helped Sakura lift Sasuke's limp body onto a bed. Sasuke was very pale and you could tell he had lost a lot of blood. His left wrist was still bleeding freely through the cloth. Shizune left and retuned a few minuets later with blood for Sasuke. (AN: I had no idea how to explain that part so don't complain.)

"Sakura you can wait outside this may take awhile." Tsunade said calmly.

"O-okay…"

**Sakura's Pov**

I walked outside to the little lounge that was outside of the room Tsunade was in. And sat down on the couch and thought about all that had just happened

"_If I hadn't stopped to see if he was okay then Sasuke could be…"_

"_But why? Why, would he try to…kill him self? I mean he didn't seem depressed last time I saw him but that was a week ago…"_

I sighed to myself and lay down on the couch, still wondering why Sasuke would try to commit suicide. I laid there staring up at the ceiling and soon fell asleep.

**End of Pov**

Sakura lay on the couch asleep but was moaning as her peaceful sleep turned into a restless nightmare. (AN: Yes I know that probably sounded corny.)

_Sakura found herself in the Uchiha household. It was very dark she couldn't even see her hand in front of her face. She kept walking through the Uchiha house until she heard soft crying coming from a near by room. _

_She slowly opened the door not sure about what she would find inside. She looked around the room and saw a figure in the corner of the room. _

"_Sa-Sasuke?"_

_Sakura moved slowly across the room to where Sasuke sat. _

"_Sasuke are you okay?"_

"_Why? Why nii-san did you kill mother and father? I could have saved them…If only I had been stronger…I could have saved them."_

"_Sasuke it wasn't your fault…"_

"_NO! …It was…if only I had been stronger…"_

_Sakura stared at Sasuke there was no convincing him. And what Sasuke would do next would defiantly shock her. He reached down beside him and pulled out a knife. It shined in the very little light that was in the room. _

"…_mother…father…" _

"_NO SASUKE!" Sakura cried out. _

_Sasuke had lost it he was going to kill himself. He raised the knife up and brought it down into his stomach. Sakura couldn't do anything but watch. _

"_No…"_

_Sasuke fell to the floor bleeding from his wound. Sakura dropped to her knees and sat there crying and screaming at what she had just witnessed…_

**Back to reality**

Tsunade walked out of the room and sighed.

"Sasuke's fine he-"

Tsunade walked toward the couch to see Sakura tossing and turning on the couch.

"_She must be having a nightmare…_"

Tsunade nudged Sakura and she sprang up panting and sweating.

"Are you okay?" Tsunade asked worried.

"Yea. I'm fine."

"Well Sasuke's fine he's cuts were pretty deep and might take awhile to heal. But you can see him if you want?"

"Okay."

Sakura followed Tsunade down a hall to where Sasuke's room was. Tsunade led her inside a fairly small room with a bed near a window and there lay Sasuke. Sill asleep and he looked a little better than what he did when Sakura first found him.

"You can stay as long as you want." Tsunade said as she left out of the door.

Sakura stared at the unconscious Sasuke. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep. Sakura moved a piece of hair out of his face and smiled. Sakura yawned she was tired and needed sleep after than nightmare. She kissed sasuke on the forehead and left. But as she walked away from the bed a hand grabbed her wrist. It was Sasuke.

"W-why? Why did you save me?"

- - - - - - - - - -

Wow, its like 2AM I'm too tire to write something at the bottom so just review it please. yawns.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Don't go

**Status: **In-progress…

**Recap: **Sasuke tried to commit suicide but luckily Sakura saves him. Sasuke wonders why she decided to save him.

Hey everyone! I didn't update as soon as I wanted kept getting sidetracked and couldn't think of anything. Oh and I know its not much romance so far in my fic but there will be in this chapter if I can think of anything…Oh and thanx for the reviews if there's anything I can do to make it better PLEASE review it and tell me.

**I don't own Naruto or any of the characters!**

- - - - - - - - - -

"What do you mean why did I save you? If I had left you there you would have died!" Sakura said with tears streaming down her face."

"Maybe I wanted to die…"

"You can't kill yourself Sasuke!"

"Why not?" Sasuke snapped back.

"Because…because I love you…" Sakura cried out.

Sasuke stared at her in shock. He didn't think anyone really cared about him but he was wrong. Sakura sat there with her face buried in her hands still crying. Sasuke felt really bad he had to do something to make her feel better. So he leaned over and hugged her tightly.

"_I guess I do have feelings for Sakura…"_

Sakura stopped crying and sat there as Sasuke hugged her. He was so warm against her. It felt good. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him.

"…Sasuke…"

When Sasuke let go of her Sakura felt empty she missed his warmth. They both sat there staring into each others eyes not realizing what they were doing. And quickly turned away and blushed.

"Umm…I'll see you tomorrow Sasuke-kun."

"O-okay…"

Sasuke stared at Sakura's back as she left out of the room. He sighed and laid down on the bed staring out the window. It was a full moon tonight. Something about a full moon just made Sasuke feel…peaceful. He laid there staring thinking about Sakura still and soon fell asleep.

**The next day…**

**Sakura's Pov**

"…yawn…What time is it?"

I sat up and glanced at the clock.

"Oh, It's only 11a.m….11A.M.!"

"Ahhh I'm soo late Tsunade-sama is gonna kill me!"

I ran to the bathroom washed up and put clothes on as quickly as I could. I didn't even have time to brush my teeth or eat. And I ran out the door not even realizing my shirt was on backwards.

I ran through the streets of Konaha as quick as I could. As I ran past the flower shop everything that had happened from last night came flooding back to me…

"…_Sasuke…"_

I rushed in and picked out some flowers that I hoped Sasuke would like.

"Hey, Sakura who's the flowers for?" Ino asked.

"Umm…there for Naruto. He just came back from a really hard mission. And I wanted to congratulate him." I replied lying. He was really still off training.

"Oh okay. Oh and Sakura-"

"Sorry gotta go!" I said running out of the door.

Finally I made it to Tsunade's it was already 12 o'clock by then.

"…I-I'm here Tsunade-sama…" I said painting.

"Oh Sakura you didn't get my message?"

"What massage!"

"I called you at 10a.m. earlier to tell you that you didn't have to train today. You didn't check you messages?"

"NO!" I said outraged.

"Oh, well you can see Sasuke and I have something to tell you."

"What now!"

"Umm…right you will now be taking care of Sasuke for the next month. To make sure he doesn't try to kill himself again. And he can leave today."

"REALLY?" I practically screamed.

"Yes and…your shirt is on inside out…"

"…oh…"

**End Pov**

Sakura turned her shirt around grabbed her flowers and finally went to see Sasuke.

"Hi, Sasuke-kun. How are you?"

"Um…I'm fine you?"

"Okay I guess…Umm did Tsunade-sama tell you that…I was-"

"Yea…she did."

Both were very nervous talking to each other after what happened last night. And now that they had to practically live together for a month just made them more uncomfortable.

"Are you ready to go she did say-"

"Yea."

Sasuke got up from the bed and walked over to Sakura, and captured her lips in a long kiss.

"Thanks…Sakura."

- - - - - - - - - -

AHHH don't hurt me! Did the ending suck? OII I couldn't think of anything…Well I did kinda like it. Well if you didn't please review it and tell me how it was. And it seems like since I just wrote that there gonna be living together for awhile I'm gonna have to update more often to finish this fanfic…-sigh- ohwell I have plenty of time till I have to go back to school. Well anyways too tired again to add something to the bottom and my head hurts cause it…-checks time- 2AM again…well rate and review thanx!


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Don't go

**Status: COMPLETE**

**Recap: **Tsunade tells Sakura that her and Sasuke must live together for a month. To make sure he doesn't try to commit suicide.

Okay, okay I know it's been a week since I've updated. I just haven't been able to think of anything. And I'm just lazy…So anyways srry if this chappie suks I'm just having trouble writing this since its romance.

- - - - - - - - - -

Sakura stood there trying not to stare at Sasuke. She just couldn't help it that her face was turning red. Sasuke saw her as she tried to hide her face and smirked. He turned and walked out the door and left Sakura still standing there in shock.

It took Sakura a few minutes to realize that Sasuke had left out the room.

"Crap! Sasuke-kun! Sas-"

Sakura stopped if she hadn't she would have ran straight into Tsunade.

"Where'd Sasuke-kun go?"

"He went back to his house. You'll be staying there with him instead of your house."

"Oh okay."

Sakura made her way to Sasuke's house thinking about all the thing's that could happen while she was there.

"_What if we have to share a room…nah that wouldn't happen…or what if he tries to…NO! NO! NO! Sasuke-kun would never want to do that…would he?"_

Sakura shook her head to get those thoughts out of her head, and walked the rest of the way to Sasuke's house. She wouldn't have to knock this time because Tsunade had given her a spare key.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Sakura suddenly had a feeling of Déjà vu but she couldn't remember where she had remembered it from. She kept wandering though the Uchiha household until she came to the kitchen, to find Sasuke.

"Hey. Watcha doing?"

"Cooking."

"Oh…yea it is kinda obvious." Sakura sweatdropped.

For some reason she just didn't think Sasuke could cook. She just thought he went out to eat when he was hungry. But she was wrong.

"Are you hungry?"

"Huh?" She replied snapping out of her thoughts.

"Are you hungry?"

"Oh yea. I haven't eaten breakfast yet."

"Okay. It'll be done in a second. You can relax."

"Oh okay Sasuke-kun."

Sakura pulled up a chair and sat down. She couldn't help but fell a little guilty because she wasn't helping.

"Here ya go."

Sasuke handed her a plate of rice balls with soy sauce and green tea. It looked great.

"Wow thanks Sasuke-kun."

Sakura bit into the rice ball and couldn't believe Sasuke had even made this.

"This is good you can really cook Sasuke-kun."

"Thanks."

Before Sakura knew it all the food was gone. She got up from the table and put her plate away.

"Thanks Sasuke-kun." She said as she kissed Sasuke on the lips. Their kiss soon got more passionate until they had to break for air.

"I'm gonna go take a show and go to bed."

"O-okay." Sasuke said as his face turned red.

Sakura smirked and walked to the bathroom. She turned on the bath water and soaked for 45mins. She got out and walked to the room where she'd be staying.

She yawned and laid down on her futon. She laid there thinking about Sasuke she just couldn't get him out of her head. When the door suddenly opened.

"…Sakura?"

Sasuke and scared her for a second.

"Um...yes?"

"I need you Sakura."

"Wha-"

But Sasuke had once again captured her lips in a kiss. He shoved his tongue into her mouth since she had been in mid sentence. She moaned into the kiss. And the night went on.

_**A month later…**_

"So Sakura how was staying with Sasuke for the month?" Tsunade questioned.

"Fine."

"But I think I'm pregnant…"

"WHAT!"

- - - - - - - - - -

Yep that's the end of my fanfic srry about the last part with the kiss and stuff couldn't think of anything and give me a break this is my first romance fanfic…Well I'm gonna write another fanfic soon about how Itachi REALLY killed everyone…yea I know everyone has tons of versions of this. Well any ways thanx for reading and hoped you liked it!


End file.
